


not the one worth saving

by SilverGlassRain



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlassRain/pseuds/SilverGlassRain
Summary: Based on the first episode, on an abused Chinese woman.





	not the one worth saving

She isn’t the hero of any story. 

“Fucking bitch,” Her husband hisses, spitting blood in the sink. She is the landlord’s wife, as owned as this home, and some days she doesn’t remember her own name. When she tries to press ice to her husband’s face he slaps her away. When she presses it to her own swollen eye he rips it away and throws it to the floor. The plastic bag rips and ice chips scatter around their feet. Without being told she falls to her knees to gather them. 

The tattooed woman left in a black s.u.v. There was blood on her knuckles. Her husband pulls a beer out of the fridge. He never drinks. People think he does; think he beats her in a drunken rage. He never needed alcohol to throw a punch. The tattooed woman looked terrified. She doesn’t understand why; is she was such a powerful woman she would never be scared of anything again. Now she is scared of everything, jumping at her shadow, always afraid it will be him. 

She isn’t the main character. 

She is left behind, with a broken front door and black eye, and her brother-in-law barely conscious on the couch. Her name is Yu Yan. Some days she wished she was someone else. Someone else is saving the day, a handsome man by her side, and an entire world in the reach of her inked fingers. She signed away her future on a wedding certificate. 

Yu Yan thinks she could be someone important if she had the chance. If she had the choice. Other people don’t ask permission to live, they just do, but she is a shadow in this room. She is a side character. She stands in front of the kitchen sink, staring at a wall that isn’t a window. 

The tattooed woman didn’t save her. She just made it worse. 

Her husband only takes three long drinks before he breaks the bottle over her head. She is already off-balance, falls easily, slams her head on the tile. The crack is deafening. But, for once, she doesn’t start to cry. The world always felt too fast, spinning around her, and it finally s l o w s. 

She is not the hero. This is not a fairytale. 

There will never be a happy ending. 

She lifts a trembling hand and touches the side of her head where the glass is embedded. The pain is muted, a distant sound, and Yu Yan finds that she is not scared. All she feels is a quiet sadness. Her story should have been longer, she thinks, and she wonders if she will be remembered for more than her position as timid wife. Will anyone remember that she was an excellent cook? At her funeral, will they mention how skilled she was at math? She could have done something, been someone, but her parents said that women don’t need higher education. 

It was always going to end like this. 

She lets her hand rest beside her. Red seeps down her face, and she closes her eyes to it. Someone tries to lift up her head. Hands tug at her shoulders and slap her face. 

The tattooed woman didn’t even learn her name. 

Someone holds her hand. 

Everything is quiet. 

She isn’t the main character. 

Her story is too short to be told.


End file.
